Attack Creation
Digimon can now have attacks that have attacks as unique as the digimon themselves. These involve attack types, elemental damage, status aliments, and other additional effects. Default Dice Digimon have a base MP attack. The attack is strength skill + default dice related to the digimon's level. Attack Qualifiers Attack qualifiers are describers on how the attacks function. This includes add-ons like “Multi strike” which has more than one hit, or even “elemental” which does special damage like fire or electricity. Attack Type * Physical Attacks that involve touching a target to inflict damage. Attack’s damage is determined by a digimon’s STR stat. * Special Attacks that involve hitting an target with an attack without having to touch them. Attack’s damage is determined by a digimon’s ENE stat. * Defensive Attacks that can be used to dodge or defend against oncoming attacks. Attack’s damage is determined by a digimon’s DEF stat. Defensive Upgrades Damage Type This describes how the attack hits other digimon or affects the environment around them. Certain weapons can have more than one damage type depending on how it’s used. * Blunt: Blunt damage is a hard hit that will not cause bleeding. This can be with a punch or club like weapons meant for bludgeoning. On critical hits Blunt attacks can weaken the opposing digimon’s defense stat by 1 or 2 depending on the opposing digimon. * Piercing: Piercing attacks are done with a sharp point or fangs. Piercing attacks maybe be able to bypass digimon who are wearing armour or possess rock or metallic hide. It is easier to get critical hits with this damage type. * Slashing: Slashing is done by a sharp edge such as claws or swords. It is possible to cause bonus bleed damage with this damage type. * Binding: Binding means it wraps or constricts a digimon. This also prevents the target from fleeing. With enough strength, a digimon can toss their targets around. Single or Multi Strike: The amount of times an attacks will strike an opponent. See lower for multi-striking rules and abilities. Elemental: This adds an elemental damage factor that takes families into account. It is possible to combine elemental attacks with other digimon together. * Fire * Wind * Water/Ice * Nature/Plant * Earth * Electricity * Darkness * Holy/Light Blast or Beam: A forceful energy barrage that is one singular short or a continuous stream of energy. The difference between the two is that a blast is a projectile (can be reflected), and a beam connects the target from it’s source. Charge up or Cool down: Charging up means one turn is used to gather energy and the attack is fired off in the next turn, while for Cool down the digimon is tired after the attack so they cannot do anything on the next turn. Both have their cons and strengths. Charge up leaves your digimon open and might lose the charge if attacked, if you dodge you have a penalty and lose the charge.Cool down leaves you weakened and unable to make a dodge attempt, you get a penetly to your defense during cool down. MP Usage How to determine proper MP usage compared to attack power. Any attacks used by a digimon that requires MP has a base MP usage by level. MP usage is calculated by the base mp used by level + points used for upgrades. Purchasable Upgrades Players are free to use pre-made attacks provided in the attack encyclopedia, but here we do have guidelines to create signature moves and unique custom attacks. As long as the rules are followed it will be approved to use. Available Upgrades *These numbers may need to be adjusted in the future All attacks have a default dice, Fresh use D2, In-Training use D4, Rookie use D6, Champions use D8, Ultimate use D10, and Mega’s use D12 to attack plus the appropriate stat.. A purchase can be made to increase damage dice, though there is a limit depending on level General Upgrades: Different set of upgrades for different types of attacks Attacks * Upgrade Damage Dice The points needed change depending on each die, for every additional die (+2 to dice) the points needed double. * Bonus Damage Every point spent is a bonus damage (+1). * Chance of adding status effects E''ach four points spent, you can go up a dice used for attack. (Ex: Rookie D6 to D8)'' * Increased Critical: ❏ (❏) ❏ (❏) ❏ (❏) ❏ (❏) ❏ (❏) ❏ (❏) ❏ (❏) ❏ (❏) ❏ (❏) ❏ (❏) Every boxes equals 5% chance to inflict status effect. * Chance of Inflicting Status: ❏ (❏) ❏ (❏) ❏ (❏) ❏ (❏) ❏ (❏) ❏ (❏) ❏ (❏) ❏ (❏) ❏ (❏) ❏ (❏) Ability to cause a status effect on a target. Status Effects Every boxes equals 5% chance to inflict status effect. * Chained Technique: ❏ ❏ (❏) ❏ ❏ (❏) ❏ ❏ (❏) Attack lasts more then one rounds. * Multi-Strike attack: ❏ ❏ ❏ (❏) Attack hits more then once in one turn. Status Only: This is for attacks that only do status effects and do not do attack damage. Status: ___ (List of status found here: Status Effects) Ststus Description: ___ Target: Self/ Ally/ Enemy Duration: ❏ ❏ (❏) ❏ ❏ (❏) ❏ ❏ (❏) Success Rate (increments of 10): ❏ (❏) ❏ (❏) ❏ (❏) ❏ (❏) ❏ (❏) ❏ (❏) ❏ (❏) ❏ (❏) Every boxes equals 5% chance to inflict status effect. Detractors: Choosing these, will hinder your digimon's attack. However, for each point spend, is more points to spend on Upgrades. * Weaken Attack: ❏ ❏ ❏ (❏) ❏ ❏ ❏ (❏) E''ach four points spent, you can go up a dice used for attack. (Ex: Rookie D6 to D4)'' * Decreased Accuracy: ❏ ❏ ❏ ❏ ❏ ❏ ❏ ❏ ❏ With how many points are spend, is a penalty toward accuracy. ((roll + acc) - points) * Recoil percentage: ❏ ❏ ❏ ❏ ❏ ❏ ❏ ❏ ❏ Every boxes equals 5%, when attacking, that percentage of attack comes back at you. ((roll + str) x % ) * Warmup/Cooldown Phase: ❏ ❏ (❏) ❏ ❏ (❏) Skip a turn before or after your attack to prepare or rest from it. You can buy both. You are unable to use ANY other attacks during this period. * Duration Period: ❏ ❏ ❏ ❏ ❏ ❏ ❏ ❏ ❏ Each point is a turn that you are unable to use the SAME attack again. Defensive Upgrades: These upgrades are you your defensive attack only. * Bonus Defense: ❏ ❏ ❏ (❏) ❏ ❏ ❏ (❏) * Counter strike: ❏ ❏ ❏ (❏) * Flee Bonus: ❏ ❏ ❏ (❏) * Status Infliction: ❏ ❏ (❏) Elemental Damage While many of these are associated these are only ideas on to determined what elemental/nature your digimon could be. However, doesn't mean you have to stick to these guidelines but they have to make sense. If an element and a nature doesn't make sense, a mod may ask you to change it for a better fitting nature. To use these along side you attacks, it must be purchased and included in your MP calculations. * Light/holy: Often associated with Virus Busters. These attacks deal damage with light or purifying techniques. These attacks are also associated with Vaccine type digimon. * Dark/infernal: Often associated with Nightmare Soldiers. These attacks deal damage with darkness or cursing techniques. These attacks are also associated with Virus type digimon. * Earth: Often associated with Nature Spirits. These attacks deal damage with rocks or ground based moves. * Water: Often associated with Deep Savers. These attacks deal damage with liquids and ice. * Wind: Often associated with Wind Guardians. These attacks deal damage using air currents and storms. * Metal: Often associated with Metal Empire. These attacks deal damage using metallics and other man-made objects. * Fire: Often associated with Dragon's Roar. These attacks deal damage using flame and molten objects. This can also in explosions. * Wood: Often associated with Jungle Troopers. These attacks are often plant based and can effect the plants around an area. * Poison: Often associated with Jungle Troopers/Nightmare Soldiers. These attacks are acid and spore based. They often cause status ailments. * Electricity: Often associated Winged Guardians/Metal Empire. These attacks are storm or machine based. Category:Mechanics